Te extraño
by Everett Darcy97
Summary: Draco recuerda a su primer amor aun cuando ya esta casado con alguien a quien no ama.


_**Te extraño**_

Pov. Draco

He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que en mi mente has aparecido mientras la beso, quiero hacerla igual a ti, quiero que actué como tú, ¿Podré olvidarte si lo logro?

Ella no se tiene la culpa de lo que estoy haciendo, ella se entregó a mí creyendo en mis falsas palabras, yo solo esperaba que ella te pudiera sustituir… supongo que me confundí, porque cuando alació su cabello, su espalda de parecía a la tuya, aunque el color de su cabello me decía que no eras tú.

No se parecen en nada, pero cuando estamos juntos, no dejo de pensar en ti, te reflejas en ella, tus parpadeos y tu sonrisa delante de mí.

Recuerdo tu forma de hablar que me hizo reír, el perfume que dejabas en mí… pero no puedo lograr eso en ella… quiero amarla como te amé a ti, pero no soy capaz de olvidarte.

Por mi culpa, por este choque de emociones no puedo mirarla a los ojos, sé que se da cuenta de inmediato que la estoy evitando, ¿Se arrepentirá de haberme escogido a mí? Quiero mirarla como tu hermano lo hacía, quiero aferrarme a ella tal y como tu hermano se aferraba a ella, pero no puedo, solo lo hago para evitar la soledad, la quiero a mi lado, cuando te vi en ella, fue que pelee hasta que la arranque de los brazos de Ron… Hermione vino a mí, tan inocente, tan enamorada, tal y como una vez tú lo hiciste, ¿Me dejará igual que tú, cuando este harta?, me odio por ser así, pero no puedo evitarlo.

A veces creo amarla a ella y no a ti… pero mi amor cambia tan rápido, porque tú eres mi verdadero amor, eres el primero, el único, debido a que ella no eres tú, quiero hacerla igual que a ti, porque te extraño… supongo que quería hacerla aunque sea un poco más parecida a ti.

Prometo que será la última vez, solo una noche más quiero encontrarte en ella antes de dejarte ir.

Algunas noches la escucho llorar, se porque lo hace, sabe que tiene mi cuerpo, pero no mi corazón, a veces a la hora de dormir me abraza, su suave aliento choca en mi espalda, susurrando siempre las mismas palabras, las que nos lleva a la misma conversación.

"- No hay un alma aquí… todo es tan frio…

\- ¿Te arrepientes de no haber escogido a Ron?

\- Jamás… aunque pensé… que me amabas…

\- Lo hago

\- Entonces dilo…

\- Te amo, Hermione…

\- Mientes"

Esa última palabra siempre causa un silenció abrumador, porque no soy capaz de negarlo, ¿Soy egoísta?... cuando ella ha querido irse la detengo, me arrodillo, le pido que no se vaya, no quiero estar solo, no quiero que me deje como tú lo hiciste, la necesidad de tenerla es más grande que mi orgullo.

No puedo decirle con sinceridad mis sentimientos, pero aun así la retengo, sigo lastimándola aunque estoy seguro de que al final se ira, ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

Quizás no la amo, pero estoy seguro de algo, después de ti, es lo que más quiero en la vida, por eso esta tarde lluviosa, vengo a despedirme de ti, vengo para soltarte y dejar de encontrarte en ella, porque no lo merece, me ha apoyado, me ha soportado, no quiero perder tu esencia, aunque tampoco quiero perderla ella.

Ella no puede ser tú, por eso no debó pensar más en ti, es demasiado duro decir eso, cuando prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero perderla y estar solo como cuando te perdí a ti, es más doloroso aun.

Soporté la vida sin ti… pero si la pierdo a ella, no podré vivir más… No hay necesidad de que desaparezcas, porque no vas a volver de todos modos, incluso si hubiera alguien que pueda reemplazarte, no podría si quiera verla, solo me va a doler más, por eso debó despedirme, aunque no me escuches.

No puedo hacerte volver, pero aun así, ¿Estas escuchándome?... no estés celosa, pero tú me abandonaste primero… te rogué en aquella camilla, pero te fuiste… decidiste seguir a la muerte en vez de quedarte… ¿Es amor u odio?... La diferencia entre ella y tú, es que si se lo pido, ella se queda.

"Vuelve a mi… "

Aún dentro de aquel ataúd, te pedí volver ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?...

¿Desde cuándo sucedió?, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?... Te desmoronabas ante mis ojos, nunca me di cuenta… insensiblemente te deje ir… Es por eso que te fuiste ¿Verdad?

Juro que nunca pensé en otra mientras estabas conmigo, nuestro amor se caía a pedazos, en tres años todo se destruyó.

Los médicos dijeron que no estabas bien, que veías otras cosas… ¿Por qué no creías en mis palabras?

"Ginny, te amo" "Ginny, eres el amor de mi vida" "Ginny, no hay nadie más que tú"

Creíste en tus absurdos pensamientos, creíste que todo lo que tu mente inventó, creíste en los dolosos rumores… ¿En realidad me amabas?, ¿Me amaste tanto como jurabas?

Preferiste quitarte la vida, no puede pasar un día en que no recuerde cuando te encontré en la cama aún con vida… pero no la suficiente como para hacer que te quedaras. Hermione, sabe que me culpo, sabe que a veces los gritos por la noche son cuando tengo ese recuerdo, se preocupa por mí, aunque sabe que todo es por ti, no duda, no temé. Es valiente y me enfrenta… ¡¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste?!

Hoy te dejo, vendré a cambiarte las flores cuando haya controlado esto, han pasado seis años desde tu partida, he pasado dos años a lado de Granger, en esos años no le he dado su lugar como mi esposa.

No te supe amar, por eso no cometeré el mismo error, no sé si ella me ama más de lo que tú me amaste, pero cuando este seguro, de que aunque aparezcas de nuevo, aunque vuelvas y me sonrías, no la dejaría a ella, te visitaré de nuevo.

No se merece este dolor que le causo, no tiene por qué sentir celos e impotencia de alguien que no está vivo.

Lo siento, Ginny, pero debó romper nuestra promesa, aquella de amarnos siempre, así como tú rompiste la de estar juntos siempre… quizás ella, sea capaz de cumplirlo, pero debó ayudarla o me dejará…

Fin. Pov Draco.

\- Aquí estabas – se escuchó una voz femenina tras el cuerpo del rubio. – Está lloviendo, te enfermaras – susurró ella acercándose con el paraguas a él para cubrirlo.

\- Perdón, Hermione – respondió el rubio, dejó unas flores blancas frente aquella lapida para reincorporarse mirando a su ahora esposa - ¿Estas molesta?

\- No… sé cuánto la amas, aunque me di cuenta tarde – se escuchaba dolida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él no la quería, ya estaban casados.

\- Perdóname… prometo…

\- No prometas nada, sé que no seré amada por ti, como lo fue ella, pero espero que el amor que te tengo, pueda ser suficiente – sonrió para tranquilizar al empapado rubio, fue entonces que lo rodeo con su brazo libre para abrazarlo.

\- Gracias, por ayudarme siempre – correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos mientras rompía en llanto. – Nunca me dejes, Hermione, no me dejes como lo hizo ella, no podría soportarlo otra vez, perdóname por no dejarte ir, por aferrarme a ti… por favor…

La castaña no respondió, apretaba sus labios para aguantar el llanto, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, realmente dolía, dolía demasiado ser solo un reemplazo… ¿Pero cómo huir cuando él se aferra tanto a ella?, cuando quiso dejarlo, la buscó por mar y tierra.

\- Vamos a casa, Draco – pidió soltándolo, fue cuando el hizo lo mismo.

Hermione se arrodilló para dejar una rosa roja sobre las blancas, sonrió un momento a la lápida para acariciarla suavemente.

\- Lo cuidaré, Ginny, no dejaré que haga una locura… el irá a ti a su tiempo, no por cometer una tontería, mientras tanto, lo cuidaré por ti… - se reincorporó para sujetar la mano del rubio y empezar a caminar de la mano bajo aquel paraguas, buscando una salida, de aquel sombrío cementerio.


End file.
